Hints Of You
by Hirosikata
Summary: A SakuraSasuke collection of sentences done for 50sentences. Each one is its own little story and fleshes out the different personalities of the two characters. [complete]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or other related characters. This is my first Naruto fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. For the most part, this is Sakura/Sasuke, with small hints of Sakura/Lee and Sakura/Naruto. They're just really small hints, though. Another thing that you should remember is that each sentence is its own separate story. Some of these might be confusing and if there are any that you think that I should change around a little, please tell me. Thank you!

_Hints Of You_

**Sakura x Sasuke**

Hiroshikata

**#49- Hair**

There was a time that her hair meant more to her than anything else in the entire world, but that all changed when she realized that looks shouldn't matter; it's what's inside that counts; now she smiles every day at him and tries to be less annoying because she knows that it will work out somehow, just not based on her looks.

**#38- Gift**

Christmas, birthdays, and New Years Eve was all the same to him; it was just a time to be greedy and take things that people offered as tokens of friendships, but when he saw his pink haired teammate walking down the street with tomatoes in hand, he thought that everything might be all right.

**#04- Pain**

Sakura knew that pain didn't come from defeat or physical wounds all the time; some came from mental things, like the abuse that she got from someone she thought of as the love of her life; now she knows that that was his way of saying _I like you._

**#16-Weakness**

It had never occurred to him that he might be the weak one, but when he saw her walking down the street with her hand wrapped around Naruto's, he knew the meaning of defeat.

**#43- Sky**

"How are you," she asked herself and answered at the same time, "Fine, but the love of my life just left me," she looked towards the sky, seeking comfort in its rich and glorious colors, "But he'll be back."

**#32- Confusion**

Sasuke was a smart boy, but he just didn't understand why people would want to make fun of the pretty pink-haired girl who sat in front of him in class; his mom said that it was just because they were jealous; their parents must have always told them how beautiful she would become.

**#09- Telephone**

Her hand quivered over the obscene black contraption that she was considering using to call her dear Sasuke on; then she decided better of it, wouldn't he rather call her instead?

**#10-Ears**

Sometime in the time that he left and the time that he got back to Konoha, Sakura had become one of the most eligible bachelorettes of the town, and although he tried to block it out, he always heard about how she was just waiting for him.

**#42-Clouds**

Never would she admit that everything she saw had a piece of Sasuke in it, but, she couldn't help but smile when she looked towards the heavens and saw Sasuke's face painted in the clouds.

**#05-Potatoes**

Once, without meaning to, he had set off to make dinner with a potato dish, and, without realizing it, he had carved her face out of one; it only reminded himself that he had to get his revenge.

**#33-Fear**

He had always said that she was weak and didn't understand anything; but, when he came back, he realized just how much she understood; it scared him, because, with those cool emerald eyes, he also realized that she wasn't the same Sakura anymore.

**#47-Moon**

Once, on one of Team Seven's many missions, he had stayed up nearly all night, just looking at Sakura with the moon shining over her, and, he knew that Kakashi had sat there watching and laughing under his mask.

**#23- Hands**

With curious interest, a nineteen-year-old Sasuke watched Sakura as she moved her hands over his wounds and scars, healing him; it was then that he realized all that could be done with those beautiful hands.

**#37-Technology**

Once he had sat in the back of one of her classes, just watching her teach the younger children about how weapons of war changed to befit the times; he knew that she just wanted to prepare them for the inevitable: war, but he couldn't help but think that teaching them about how people used to run around naked with no true weapons and only their hands was pretty useless.

**#44-Heaven**

He hadn't known that her life would end the way that it had; he hadn't known that she wanted to protect him against everything, even if it was his revenge and his brother, but now as he looked towards the sky, he knew that she was in heaven, right where she belonged, and that someday he would join his pink-haired angel.

**#46-Sun**

She truly did used to think that both Naruto and Sasuke were stupid (although she wouldn't admit it on Sasuke's part because of her crush on him), but now, as they held a contest to see who could look at the sun the longest (after all, Sasuke couldn't resist a challenge), she decided that they were both retards.

**#19-Wind**

Everything carried something about her when he was with Orochimaru; when the wind brushed his lips and ran through his hair, he could feel a light kiss and her delicate hands around him.

**#18-Speed**

Sometimes, she wondered who truly was faster: Sasuke or Lee because whenever she was in trouble, Lee was there like the wind, but, whenever she had a breakdown or was falling into a state of nothingness, somehow Sasuke was always there to catch her.

**#15-Touch**

Her hands ran along his wounds and knew that he was near death, and, not for the first time, she wished that her touch could cure him because nothing else would ever be able to.

**#11-Name**

He didn't know why, but the second he was back in Konoha, the first thing he asked about was Sakura, and, with a heavy heart, Naruto led him to the site that Team Seven had had their first training session at, looking away from his newly returned teammate, he pointed to memorial to those who had died on a mission, their names engraved on it, "She wouldn't stop fighting," was his quiet answer.

**#01-Comfort**

Despite everything he had originally thought about her, he had suddenly realized one thing that he didn't; never once in the time that he was with Team Seven did she come running to him for comfort, instead she kept it bottled up inside.

**#28-Sickness**

Out of everyone in her class, out of everyone on her team, out of everyone in all of Konoha, she was the only one who realized exactly how sick he was; nobody in their right mind would want to kill their brother, but, then again, she was willing to cure him, no matter how long it took.

**#17-Tears**

She shed no tears when they returned his lifeless body back to the city of his birth, instead she turned to her husband and said, "That _is_ the man I love," and he turned to her and replied, while nodding towards another body, "And that _is_ the woman I love."

**#36-Market**

It was a normal day at the market, buying food and such, but she knew it was going to be a good day when Sasuke took her basket from her hands and helped her shop.

**#41-Completion**

Although he had never mentioned it, she knew what he had been thinking about when he left to kill his brother, and she knew that it wasn't her, not exactly; no, instead he was thinking about how to restore his clan and how he was going to use her to do it; it would complete his life's goals.

**#48-Waves**

Once she visited the ocean and it reminded her of a time they went on a mission together; it made her remember Sasuke and the wind and the waves and she smiled inwardly before moving on, taking the hand of her now-husband: Naruto.

**#20-Freedom**

She would never admit it, but she was kind of glad that he left; it reminded her of who she was and who she was going to be and her heart was singing, "Freedom."

**#06-Rain**

When Sakura re-met Sasuke after all those years apart, it was in the rain and she was looking the worst she could have possibly in her life, with her mascara dripping down her face, but, he didn't seem to notice and instead said, "Thank you," she knew that it was his way of saying that this was the beginning.

**#02-Kiss**

The first time he kissed her was on accident, one second she was standing beside him, smiling and being all Sakura-y and the next he had for some reason decided that it was the perfect time to kiss her: the second time was on her part and she just marched up to him, grabbed his face and planted one on him; he would never tell anyone, but he liked it when she was in control.

**#07-Chocolate**

The first present that she had received from him wasn't actually from him; Ino had sent her chocolates as a sick joke, but when she looked back on it, she could remember a small smile on his face when she hugged him and told him thank you; it also helped that he had immediately went out and bought her more chocolate, too.

**#21- Life**

When he had first saw Sakura, after being children, after going away, after coming home, after regaining everyone's trust, he knew that he wanted only one thing from her: a life together.

**#39-Smile**

It was the greatest thing that anyone had ever done for him, although he would never admit it; always when Sakura would greet him at the bridge with a smile written on her face, and, when she wasn't looking, he would smile back.

**#45-Hell**

He didn't know what he did to her; he didn't realize what he put her through; all she knew now was that she was in hell and it was all his fault, but, as she wiped the smear of blood on her face off, she realized that even hell could be nice sometimes, as long as he was there at the end of the road waiting.

**#40-Innocence **

It was a dull and painful awakening for him to open his eyes one day and realize that not everything was as it seemed; his Sakura was gone and he would never have her back; her innocence was lost, the purity and justness that had attracted him to her was gone and he was left staring into the cold face of seduction.

**#31-Home**

Never once when she tended to Sasuke's wounds had she mentioned still loving him, but when he took her hand, she knew that his heart was home with her.

**#03-Soft**

Sasuke had never seen anything that looked so soft, not that he cared or anything; but, he knew that it really meant something when Sakura brought him the teddy bear he had been looking at and he didn't say that it was the softest thing he had ever felt because a second later he lightly touched her face and discovered that it had just been outdone.

**#08- Happiness**

She watched him as he trained and he watched her as she trained, and, together, they walked home that night, Sakura with a smile on her face and Sasuke trying not to blush and reaching for her hand.

**#12- Sensual**

She touched his face once, smiled, and lifted her face to meet his lips, then, when they were almost touching, only one breath closer, she lowered her face again and ran a finger down his muscled arms; she was just being a tease.

**#14-Sex**

The first time she saw him, she thought he was cute; when they were put on the same team, she thought of him as a boyfriend; when they brought him back, she thought of him as the enemy; when they became adults, she saw him as sex walking.

**#13-Death**

They were old and in love still, after all those years; so, when she took his hand and asked him, "Wanna jump off a bridge with me," he agreed.

**#22- Jealousy**

Growing up, she was always the jealous one, trying to tell girls to back off her dear Sasuke, but when they grew up it was him that beat the boys up for her.

**#24- Taste**

There was no way to say how much he loved her, so instead he had grabbed her face and kissed her; he couldn't help but notice the aroma of strawberries and the taste of chocolate that surrounded her.

**#25- Devotion**

"I do," he slipped the ring on her finger and bent down to kiss her before she made her vows, bringing a steady roar from the crowd; he knew that he would love her forever and always.

**#26- Forever**

She strung her fingers through his and wrapped him in a hug and let him know that it was all going to be ok and that she would love him forever; she forgave his sins.

**#27-Blood**

After all of those years apart, after thinking about her when anything sad happened, he couldn't say that he was exactly surprised that when they met next, she was a bloody ball on the ground, instead he picked her up and took her home, then turned his rage against those who beat her.

**#29- Melody**

There was always a song that played in the background of their minds, a tune that made them who they were; Sakura and Sasuke's melody together was sad and dysfunctional, messed up and screwy, but the world would have it no other way.

**#30- Star**

Sakura cradled her daughter under her arm and smiled sadly, pointing towards the sky, "Your dad's one of those stars now; he's always looking down on you."

**#34- Lightning/ Thunder**

She raised her head to the sky from the store she had gone into to escape the storm and smiled as the lightning flashed and the thunder rolled; she could see Sasuke's power in it all and it made her remember why she needed to be stronger.

**#35- Bonds-**

Sakura felt her wedding band on her finger when she saw him for the first time, and felt the bond that her and Lee had slipping; this man, Sasuke, was a defiant test of her loyalty to him; but, when she looked into those black eyes, she couldn't tell if she would be able to stay devoted.

**#50- Supernova**

"Which star would you be," Sasuke once heard a man ask Sakura, "I would be a Supernova," she had answered with a bright smile, "Because if I were to get Sasuke's attention for just a few weeks, then I would happily slip into invisibility."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I thought that it was rather good, but please tell me what you think. Reviews are always appreciated. I do like constructive reviews!


End file.
